Plus Jamais
by Maayou
Summary: One-shot. Hitsugaya va voir Hinamori dans sa division.   rated T à cause du langage


**Blabla de l'auteur :** **Hello ! Alors, je viens de lire le dernier chapitre de Bleach, et je ne peux pas attendre pour la suite. J'ai donc décidé d'écrire un peu de Bleach pour me faire patienter, et étant donné que j'adore le HitsuHina, c'est sur eux que j'écris ! :D **  
><strong>Premièrement, je vous préviens, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur eux. J'ai eu un petit peu de mal... je pense que Hitsugaya est un peu OOC dans l'histoire, mais bon vous verrez...<strong>

**Il faut aussi que vous sachez que selon moi, Hitsugaya et Hinamori ont décidé de sortir ensemble juste après la guerre contre Aizen. Je l'écrirais peut être =)**

**Tout ce manga magnifique appartient à Tite Kubo. Je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages pour écrire ce que j'espèrerais qu'il se passe. D'ailleurs, si j'étais Tite, je dessinerai beaucoup plus de kisses ! :D **

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Plus Jamais.<span>

Toshirou P.O.V

Le soleil se couchait sur le Sereitei, et pour la première fois de toute la journée j'avais un petit peu de temps pour moi. La journée avait été longue - il y avait eu une réunion pour parler d'un nouveau système de défense à mettre en place dans la ville de Karakura, et j'avais eu beaucoup de dossiers à terminer - et j'étais épuisé. je n'avais pas vu Hinamori de la journée, et étant donné qu'elle me manquais, j'avais décidé d'aller voir ce qu'elle faisait en allant la voir dans sa division.

- Oi, Akira, qu'est-ce que tu écris ? Oh regarde-moi ça ! Une lettre d'amour ! Ne me dis pas que c'est pour Hinamori-senpai !

-Hé lâche ça ! S'écria le dénommé Akira en reprenant son papier. Il parait qu'elle aime le romantisme.

- N'importe quoi ! Avec elle, il suffit juste de bien s'entraîner. C'est ce que je fais. Et dès que j'aurais assez de niveau pour devenir capitaine de la 5ème division, elle n'aura de yeux que pour moi !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un regard froid comme la glace aux deux shinigamis qui venaient de s'exprimer. Bon sang, n'y avait t-il aucun respect dans cette fichue division ? Hinamori était leur _vice-capitaine_ !

« Oh, mes respects, Taichou ! Mes respects, Hitsugaya-Taicho ! » S'écrièrent les deux imbéciles en me voyant.

Cela ne fit que m'énerver d'avantage, et ils avaient du le sentir car ils passèrent vite leur chemin. Comment osaient t-ils parler de _respect_ alors qu'ils prévoyaient carrément de sortir avec _ma_ copine ?

Bon d'accord, personne n'était au courant de notre relation. Hinamori avait absolument tenu à ce que cela reste secret - allez savoir pourquoi. Tout serait beaucoup plus simple si les gens savaient. Déjà, ces enfoirés arrêteraient peut-être de la draguer, par peur de se faire recevoir mes ryôsenka dans la tête.  
>Mais en attendant, ces crétins en profitaient pour la draguer ouvertement, et elle ne s'en rendait <em>même pas compte.<em>

Ce fut donc dans cet état d'esprit que j'entrai dans son bureau, ne prenant même pas la peine de taper.

Hinamori était penchée sur une montagne de papiers et ne sembla pas remarquer mon arrivée.

"Bizarre" pensai-je. Je n'avais pas masqué mon reiastu, elle aurait du me reconnaître et me faire son habituel grand sourire.

Je m'approchai doucement de son bureau, et, me penchant doucement sur elle, je compris la raison de son manque de réaction.

Sa main droite tenait fermement un stylo et sa tête reposait sur une pile de papier. Elle s'était endormie en remplissant ses dossiers.

Je soupirai – ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait.

Doucement, je posai la main sur son épaule.

- Momo ? Appelai-je.

Aucune réaction notable. Elle dormait profondément.  
>"Saleté de shinigamis de cette fichue 5eme division," pensai-je avec colère. "Au lieu de l'aider, ils sont trop occupés à la draguer et voilà le résultat !»<br>Je pris place en face d'elle, et me penchant un peu sur elle, j'effleurai ses joues de mes lèvres et répétai :  
>- Hinamori, chérie... Lève-toi.<p>

Comme si elle m'avait entendue, elle ouvrit lentement ses yeux marron. Je lui fis un sourire qu'elle me rendit.  
>- Hey, fis-je.<br>- Salut... ( elle regarda autour d'elle, un peu perdue, avant de frotter ses yeux avec son doigt. ) Mmmmh, j'ai dormi longtemps ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je en lui caressant tendrement la joue. Je viens juste d'arriver.  
>Elle s'abandonna un instant contre ma main.<br>- Quelle heure il est ? Marmonna t-elle alors en se levant de son bureau pour classer sa pile de dossiers finis. Il m'en reste encore tellement à remplir...  
>Quand elle passa devant moi, je la pris dans mes bras et levai son visage pour qu'elle me fasse face.<br>- L'heure de prendre une pose, répondis-je et je me penchai pour attraper ses lèvres entre les miennes. Elle poussa une petite exclamation de surprise, ce qui fit que j'en profitai pour glisser ma langue dans sa bouche.  
>Elle entoura mon cou de ses bras, et je ne pus que sentir sa douce odeur florale.<br>Je la plaquai contre le mur et passai mes bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer plus contre moi. Ma douce Momo.  
>Rien que <em>mienne<em>.  
>Elle recula son visage et me fit un grand sourire.<p>

- Comment a été ta journée ? Me demanda t-elle en caressant mes cheveux.  
>- Longue. Ennuyante. Inutile, qualifiai-je en me penchant une fois encore sur ses lèvres, et elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à mon baiser. Je fis lentement remonter mes doigts pour caresser sa douce chevelure et fis glisser ma langue le long de son cou, pour atteindre sa clavicule.<br>- Toshirou..., gémit t-elle en penchant son cou en arrière, me donnant plus de douceur à toucher.  
>- Mmh ?<br>- On ne devrais pas... faire ça... ici... ( je me mis à mordiller son cou ) Toshirou !  
>Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire contre sa peau.<br>- Donc allons chez moi, proposai-je en prenant ses mains dans les mienne et en posant mon front contre le sien pour me noyer dans la chaleur de ses yeux.  
>- Je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas encore fini mes dossiers.<br>- Donne en à faire à ces stupides shinigamis qui t'aiment tant, marmonnai-je en me remémorant les crétins de toute à l'heure.  
>Elle sembla surprise.<br>- Des shinigamis qui m'aiment ? Ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est juste de la gentillesse !  
>- De la gentillesse, répétai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Bref, pourquoi tu ne leur demande pas de remplir ces dossiers à ta place ? Après tout, tu es leur vice-capitaine.<br>- Je ne sais pas s'ils sauraient tout bien remplir. Il n'y a que moi qui connais cette division autant que...

Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase, et je compris qu'elle allais la finir par «Aizen Taichou ».  
>Je du lutter pour garder mon calme et ne pas exploser de colère – c'était toujours ce qui m'arrivait quand j'entendais son nom. Si je pensais à toute les choses qu'il avait fait subir à Hinamori, les choses allaient mal finir. Ou pire, si je me remémorai le corps presque sans vie de Hinamiori, tranché par <em>ma<em> lame...  
>Malgré moi, les images me revenaient.<br>je serrai les poings. Je n'avais pas été assez fort. Et par ma faute, elle avait failli mourir. A cause de moi.

Momo P.O.V

Un frisson m'échappa, la température avait largement baissée. Le reiatsu de Toshirou occupait toute la salle et s'intensifiait en pire.  
>je ne l'avais jamais vu si énervé. Il tremblait de rage, et luttait visiblement pour retrouver son calme.<br>Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser, de prendre sa haine, sa souffrance, de prendre tout ce qui le blessait.

Toshirou P.O.V

Soudainement, je sentis les lèvres d'Hinamori sur les miennes, m'embrassant assez férocement. J'emprisonnai son visage dans mes mains et lui rendis son baiser, y mettant toute ma haine, ma colère, ma rage. Je la serrais contre moi, je me noyais dans la sensation de ses lèvres sur les mienne, de son odeur, de sa présence.  
>Je me noyai en elle.<br>Ce baiser représentait une promesse que je n'allais jamais briser : j'allais devenir assez fort pour que ce qui c'était passé avec Aizen ne se reproduise plus jamais.

- Allons chez toi, dis t-elle à voix basse, son visage à quelque centimètres du mien.

J'acquiesçai, et pris sa main pour l'emmener chez moi. Au moins elle avait enlevé de sa tête l'idée de remplir ses dossiers. Le capitaine commandant allait être furieux.  
>Cela me fis sourire.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Vous imaginez ce baiser dessiné par Tite Kubo ? Quelle passion- Awwwwww :3 <strong>

**Reviews & Reviews =)  
><strong>


End file.
